Never Before, Never Again
by Amyranth
Summary: AU Treachery and betrayels lie in the path of many. Now a young girl must choose, a choice between what is easy and what is right, and her choice will affect the lives of millions around her. ON A LOOOOOOOOONG HIATUS
1. Forewords

**Forewords**  
  
Good day to you, my fellow readers.  
  
This is my second fanfiction but my first is not completed yet. The creation of the fanfic was, is purely because I have a slight writer's block on my other fanfic. But that does not mean that I won't complete this or the other fic. It is my intention to complete both fics.  
  
This fanfic is not going to be my priority but I won't neglect it and update as soon as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, or more commonly known as Meteor Garden. However this fic is mine and please do not copy any portion of it without my permission. Thank you for your consideration.  
  
This fic is an alternative universe. That is all I shall say because I don't want to give anything away. I think my tittle is a bit strange, wouldn't you agree? Well, there's a reason behind it. It'll come up in the story later on. I think this is going to be a fairly short fic, at least, compared to my other one.  
  
Speaking of my other one, please support my other fic- Rainless Storm. I think that's about all. Don't forget to read and review my other fic- Rainless Storm. And thank you for your support. Please review!!! I'd love to hear from you all! That's it readers, till next time!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Amyranth. 


	2. Prologue

**Amyranth Presents:**  
  
A Meteor Garden fan fic  
  
_ Where there are different situations, different backgrounds, and different  
realities- a different universe. This is a story of treacheries and  
betrayals.  
_  
**_ Never Before, Never Again_**  
  
Prologue- How it all started  
  
It was a dull afternoon, the kind of weather that makes people just want to stay back home and sleep. Not particularly exciting for a Saturday afternoon. The sun shone lifelessly through a small oval-shaped window into an apartment high up on a building, quite dirty from old age and lack of maintenance. The inside of the apartment was uncomfortably small but the lack of furniture made it quite spacious, even though it was incredibly messy with belongings scattered all over the place. All there was in the bedroom was a small single bed and a Mahoney closet. A light fragrance of daffodils hung in the air, sweet and soft. The empty walls were painted a light baby blue and the lilac poke-a-dot curtains matched the sheet and pillows on the bed, giving the room a sense of warm feeling.  
  
However, the atmosphere of the room today was tense, and that radiated off its inhabitant- a petite girl with long smooth black hair falling down to her waist. She was uncommonly pretty, though. The sun cast a shadow over the slender figure as she raced around the room, picking up her scattered belongings. Her name was Shan Cai. She had been pacing around the room for the past two hours, picking up all her possessions off the ground and cramping them into a little suit case that lay open on her bed. Yet despite her enormous efforts and the long amount of time she has spent, the room looked no different, if not the same, then even more unorganised as before. It was as if she had done nothing in all this time. She tucked a loose strand of silky black hair behind her ear impatiently, and fell on her bed, eyes closed out of exhaustion. She had bags under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept for days.  
  
After a few moments of rest, with a new surge of strength, she leapt up and started packing again. But now, possibly because of fatigue, she was moving much slower than before, and appeared more hesitant. Then without warning, her knees gave way and she collapsed onto the ground. Tears swelled in her eyes and for the first time in days, she allowed herself to shed them. Large drops of crystal clear tears fell from her dark sullen brown eyes and rolled down her cheeks, now flushed with pink, onto the carpet in front of her, dampening it. She sobbed, letting go of all the emotions bottled up inside of her, as if the tears were actually in reality her feelings.  
  
Why did it have to come to this? She asked herself for the hundredth time. Why of all people did it have to be her? Why was fate so cruel? She never had wanted to be flourished with wealth or be famous and have fans mad about her. All she ever wanted to do was live a peaceful and happy life with the one she loved and their children. Yet destiny couldn't even grant her that simple wish. Why did she have to love him? She couldn't speak his name anymore. Every time she thought of him her heart ached, like someone stabbed her with a knife, except worse. For it wasn't just the physical pain it brought, it was the emotional and mental pains that were eating her from the inside. She felt like she was starting to rot from within. Something was gnawing her, day and night, never ceasing. And one day, it was going to eat through her.  
  
Oh god, she cried silently, let me wake up and find that this was all just a dream, a nightmare. Let me wake up and find myself safe in my bed. Please god... But her silent prayers remained unanswered, just like all the other times. She sobbed uncontrollably and images of the past flashed past her, the same ones that have been tormenting her for the past week. All the times they had together, the good and the bad, playing like a silent movie. Stop, she begged silently. Stop, please stop. I can't handle it anymore. Stop, stop... "STOP!" her voice echoed through her empty apartment and only then did she realise that she had actually shouted the last bit out.  
  
Her tears stopped and her breathing slowly evened. She had cried enough now, she told herself sternly. Now it was time to get over it. She got up again and once more she started packing. She would leave tomorrow, no today, she thought stubbornly as she stuffed a worn T-shirt into her suitcase. She paused. Only yesterday was she screaming that she didn't want to leave. How quickly things change, she thought dryly. But she knew she was right. She had to leave. Not because of the reasons they had suggested, but because she couldn't bear to be here anymore. No. This place has caused too much heartbreak. Too much.  
  
Leaving was her best option. Maybe if she left for somewhere far enough, long enough, then all her memories of here would be erased from her mind forever. What a bliss that would be. She would go somewhere with little people, where no one would ask of her past. Perhaps in the woods. Shan Cai imagined herself as a hermit, living in the deep dark ends of the forest all alone for the rest of her life and then dying away quietly, all alone. That idea didn't seem very compelling. But anything was better than staying here and waiting to go mad. Maybe she'd meet a male hermit, fall in love and have little children hermits. Shan Cai suddenly had the image of a little hut with a smoking chimney, a tall heavy-built man with a gun in one hand and a dead dear swung over the opposite shoulder walking out of the woods approaching the hut, a woman wearing an apron coming out of it and greeting her husband with a smile and several children stopping their game of tag to hug their returning father.. Shan Cai found herself chuckling at the image and then stopped abruptly. She was laughing. She was actually laughing. She hadn't laughed all week, not since he... She cut herself off before she could go on.  
  
Sighing, she went back to her packing. That was a dream, she thought bitterly to herself. And it was a dream that would never come true. She tried stuffing a skirt inside and punched it when it wouldn't go in. It was her only way of venting her frustration without doing any real damage to herself or her apartment. But unfortunately for her, she missed the skirt and instead her fist grazed against the zipper, slicing her skin. She winced in pain and rubbed it with her other hand, hoping the cut wasn't deep. She uncovered her hand and was shocked to see blood leaking out of the cut. She groaned inwardly. This wasn't a good day for her. And it all happened because of-  
  
She sighed as she leapt on her bed. She couldn't escape it, she knew. No matter what she did, her mind kept sliding subtly back to him. She leant against her pillow, still rubbing her hand. How did she get herself into this mess? She asked herself. How did this nightmare start?  
  
**.:: Flashback ::.**  
  
It was a bright and cheery Sunday afternoon. The rush hours have passed and several shops were already closed, the owners eager to relax for a day. Most residents of the area were sitting back home, relaxing with the family and having a cuppa. The streets were quite empty, with only a few people out, unlike the myriads an hour or so ago.  
  
Two figures exited a grocery store. One of them was a young man with short black hair, 6 foot or so in height and was quite lean. His companion was an attractive young lady around his age with long black hair. Each of them carried a large grocery bag, particularly the girl's, whose shopping bag completely blocked her sight. They were talking amiably and laughing hard, like they are the best of friends.  
  
"And then he said-AH!" The young girl was cut of abruptly as she collided with someone, throwing her back a half a metre. The contents of the bag spilled everywhere and potatoes started rolling down the pavement. The young girl hurried back to her feet to check if the other person was hurt.  
  
She had crashed into a man with raven black hair in the style of a pineapple, that if were in less tense situation, she would've laughed at. He was tall and athletic looking and was in his twenties. He had been walking along the footpath as she exited the shop, forming a T-intersection with him, which explained why he did not see her. Her view was completely blocked by the shopping bag she carried. The man was on his back and was getting up, obviously unhurt except for a few scratches and bruises.  
  
"Oh my god... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't see you... I'm so so sorry," she apologised in a hurry, trying to make it up to the man. To both her surprise and relief, the man chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just be careful next time. If you keep this up, you might end up killing someone," he joked.  
  
The girl blushed. "Sorry. If there's any way I can make it up to you...I could treat you to dinner or something-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," the man said again, cutting her off. "It's no big deal. It was an accident, and accidents happen. See ya later." And then, with a wave of a hand, he took off.  
  
The girl stood dumbstruck. Then she turned to her companion, who had stayed very quiet during this little incident, "Oi, thanks for helping me," she said sarcastically. But the man didn't answer her; instead, he looked thoughtfully at the other man's disappearing figure. This annoyed the girl even more.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Qing He? Are you still here?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Shan Cai," Qing He replied, turning to face her once more, a flabbergasted expression on his face, "Do you know who that was?"  
  
"No," answered Shan Cai impatiently, "What's that got to do with it?"  
  
"Everything," replied Qing He, the look of disbelief still on his face. Shan Cai looked at her friend curiously- he looked as if he just saw a ghost. "That man," said Qing He, swallowing hard, "you just ran into, is Dao Ming Si."  
  
Shan Cai's jaw dropped in shock. "No way," she muttered. And seeing Qing He nod, she continued, "The Dao Ming Si?"  
  
"The one and only," said Qing He painfully, "Shancai," he suddenly said, excitement flooding his eyes, "Do you know what this means?"  
  
Shan Cai shook her head. What was Qing He playing at? She wondered.  
  
"Shan Cai, if we can make Dao Ming Si fall for you, then you hack into his computer and get the information we need," he explained. There was a wild glimmer that Shan Cai couldn't recognize in his eyes.  
  
Shan Cai shook her head disbelievingly, "No way," she said with absolute resolution. "No way am I doing that. Get someone else. I'm not doing it."  
  
Qing He shook his head in disappointment, but it was directed to Shan Cai. "Don't you see Shan Cai?" he asked, bewildered, "This is our break. We've been waiting for something like this for years. And now we have it. You have to do it. This is our big chance. You can't blow it."  
  
Shan Cai looked at Qing He as if he was mad, then she snorted, "What makes you think he'll fall for me? I'm not even pretty."  
  
Qing He rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Shan Cai shook her head, having no idea what's going on. What has gotten into Qing He? Is he mad? How could he come up with such a plan?  
  
"You've heard of Dao Ming Si's horrible temper, haven't you?" he asked her.  
  
Shan Cai nodded. Who hasn't? But what did that have to do with Dao Ming Si liking her?  
  
"Under normal circumstances, he would've shouted at you for running into him, with his temper. But he didn't, did he? And why is that? Because he likes you of course!" he explained, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
As much as Shan Cai wanted to deny it, she couldn't help but agree. Her reasons were running short and she had one last attempt, "What if he already has a girlfriend?" she retorted.  
  
Qing He sighed, exasperated. "Honestly Shan Cai, you need to catch up on the gossip. Didn't you know that Dao Ming Si is one of the er... "handsomest bachelor in Taiwan"? He was voted that just last week and the tabloids were going crazy! Where were you?"  
  
"I was-"Shan Cai started to say.  
  
"Ok. Scratch that. Bad choice of words. But still Shancai. You have to do this. This is our possibly only chance to get Dao Ming Si. You don't want to ruin it, do you?" pleaded Qing He, his tone suddenly serious.  
  
Shan Cai looked down. She knew what he said was true. But did she have the courage to do it? Was she strong enough to face the consequences if the strategies failed? A whole range of questions came to her head.  
  
"Shan Cai, this is your duty. As a-"  
  
But she interrupted him. "I'll do it," she said barely audibly. "I'll do it."  
  
Qing He looked as if he just won a million dollars. Thank you Shan Cai, he said silently. You made a sacrifice for us. "We'll talk about the details with Matt tomorrow," he said.  
  
But Shancai was already walking away, still holding her grocery bags, but she didn't seem to notice that it was nearly empty. Qing He was right, she thought, it was her duty. She walked on. She would do this. Her eyebrows furrowed. She had a bad feeling about this. But still she would do it. She had given Qing He her word, and she intended on keeping it. It was her duty to do this. And Mu Ye Shan Cai never neglects her duties.  
  
**.:: Flashback ::.**

A/N: Well. Here's the first chapter. Well prologue. Hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. I'll update my other one- Rainless Storm (/RainlessStorm/) soon. Please read it and support me. 

That's all. 

Cheers, 

Amyranth.


	3. Job Applicant

Chapter 1- Job Applicant  
  
Shan Cai clutched the handle her briefcase tightly. Her nails dug into her hand, leaving small crescent marks. But she didn't care. The small stinging pain in her hands was nothing compared the butterflies in her stomach. She looked up at the monitor and groaned, only the 15th floor? Weren't they on the 18th like two hours ago? The anxiety was killing her; she wanted this over and done with. She looked around her; nobody else in the lift seemed to notice how slow the lift was going. Was it just her?  
  
Shan Cai took in a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and then paused for a few moments before repeating it. She did this a couple of times and felt herself relaxing slightly. It was a technique of calming anxiety that her mother had taught her. It worked quite well.  
  
It was so quiet in the lift, Shan Cai noted. No one was talking to anyone, as if they didn't know each other. They probably didn't, Shan Cai muse. This after all, was a 50 storey building so the workers didn't necessarily all know each other. Everyone was so formal. The men wore black suites and ties and the women wore blouses and dark skirts sometimes with a blazer. Shan Cai felt out of place with her skimpy white dress on. She and Qing He had spent ages on deciding what she should wear, wanting to make a good impression. After several hours of tossing and turning her wardrobe (she didn't have anything suitable), they had finally come up with her outfit. But she still felt incongruous.  
  
Finally, after taking what seemed like decades, the lift arrived at floor 43. Shan Cai hurried out, not wanting to stay in such a concealed area a second longer. She brushed past an elderly woman with short hair as she went out, earning a look of disapproval from the woman. But Shan Cai honestly couldn't care less.  
  
Shan Cai couldn't believe her eyes. The scene in front of her was unbelievable. She felt her breath quicken in awe. She had always thought that people were exaggerating when they told her that the Dao Ming corporation building was one of the most technologically advanced buildings in the world, and provided superb working environment. How wrong she was. The sight in front of her was nothing short of spectacular. The exterior of the building had only held on quarter of the beauty it held on the inside, and she was still in shock from that.  
  
The inside was immaculate. Not a spot of dust or dirt could be seen. The building had large windows that ran consecutively next to each other, so that from the outside, it would look like a clear strip. The size of the windows allowed the maximum amount of sunlight in, providing the room with adequate light, even though there were ceiling lights. The room was air- conditioned and it was set to a perfect temperature that made the room cool, but not cold. The air felt naturally soft, unlike some buildings, where the air felt so crisp with coldness. Employees worked in little cubicles with laptops and phones. Everyone was working efficiently and the only noises were that of the clicking of the keyboards or the rustling noise of papers being shuffled.  
  
Shan Cai smiled, her previous fears forgotten as she surveyed each and every worker in detail. Some were deep in concentration and oblivious to the new arrival while others flicked their eyes every so often from what they are doing to observe her. Well, she thought with a boost of confidence, here goes nothing.  
  
Shan Cai approached the reception desk located at the top right-hand corner of the room. The secretary lifted her head up as she heard the noise of footsteps. She scrutinised Shan Cai before scowling in disgust. "Yes?" she asked rather impatiently, as if she thought Shan Cai was wasting her time.  
  
Shan Cai repeated her breathing exercise before answering her, "I'm here for the job as-"  
  
"Name?" the lady rudely interrupted Shan Cai as she took out a sheet of printed paper and a blue biro, and then looking up at her and motioning her to answer her question.  
  
"Mu Ye Shan Cai," replied Shan Cai in what she hoped was a courteous manner.  
  
"Age?" the lady asked, tapping the end of her biro impatiently on her desk.  
  
"I'm twenty-three."  
  
The lady's head shot up. "I'm sorry miss," she said, not sounding sorry at all, "but we don't accept anyone below the age of twenty-four, it said so in the advertisement. Didn't you read it?"  
  
"Please. I'll be twenty-four next Monday! Please, this job is important to me-"  
  
"Sorry. A rule is a rule and I can't bend it for anyone, or else I lose my job," the secretary replied irritably and in an end of conversation tone, wishing that the pesky girl would just leave.  
  
Shan Cai groaned inwardly. In truth, she hadn't known about the age limit. They, meaning she, Qing He and Matt, had spent little time planning it out, so there was bound to be loopholes in the scheme. But she didn't expect everything to go wrong this early. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back now and tell them that she had failed because she didn't read the job requirements properly? She'd have to argue her way in, Shan Cai decided.  
  
"Please. This job means everything to me. Give me a chance. I promise I'll try really hard. I'll be twenty-four soon. I've had the experience. Here I'll show you my-"  
  
"It's no use," the secretary replied with a shake of her head, cutting her off, "I don't have the authority to hire you. You do not fulfil our requirements and therefore, I can not let you work here. It's that simple. Miss, the door is that way," she added, pointing to the elevator Shan Cai had just gotten off a few moments ago.  
  
"NO!" said Shan Cai a little too loudly. A few heads perked up from the cubicles, to see what was going on. Shan Cai felt herself blush. No, she said to herself, now is not the time to get shy. You have to get the job. It's the only way to get close to Dao Ming Si. You can't give up now. It's too late for that. She looked at the secretary, "No," she repeated.  
  
The secretary looked slightly aghast. "Miss, if you do not leave this instance, I shall all security," she threatened, reaching for the phone.  
  
But Shan Cai was having none of this. She walked up to the secretary and put her hands on the counter. "Just give me a chance. Let me go on a trial for a week, I won't ask for money during that time. If I'm no good, then fire me after a week. How's that for a deal?" she offered.  
  
The secretary's eyes widened in shock. She had never seen anyone so stubborn, so determined. Why did the girl want the job so much anyway? It wasn't even a high-paying job. Why did she care so much? "No miss," she said firmly, not giving way to boldness. "I'm sorry, but I can not allow that."  
  
Shan Cai's heart sank. Now what? This secretary was certainly not going to give in anytime soon. By now, every single person in the room was watching her, wondering what she was going to do next. Shan Cai clenched her hand into a fist. She looked at the secretary straight in the eye and had one last attempt. "I want the job," she said curtly and watched the effect this short sentence had on the secretary.  
  
The secretary rose from her seat, her anger getting the better of her. No one treated her with such disrespect, not mentioning such a poor and pathetic girl like her. Anger boiled inside of her. "GET OUT!" she yelled straight in Shan Cai's fault. To her surprise, Shan Cai yelled right back at her, "NO!"  
  
"GET OUT THIS MINUTE! YOU DISRESPECT ARROGANT B-"  
  
"Is there a problem, ladies?" A male voice suddenly cut her off. Everyone was so focused on the two girls arguing that they did not even notice someone coming in, until he had interrupted the secretary's chain of insults.  
  
"None of your business. If you don't want a black eye then get out of here and leave me alone, you nosy git, " the secretary suddenly stopped as she looked properly at the new comer for the first time. "Oh god..." she whispered, sinking back into her chair, all colour drained from her face.  
  
It was Dao Ming Si.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked again. The secretary stood quickly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was some stupid idiot... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Mr Dao Ming..." she trailed off.  
  
Dao Ming Si? Shan Cai wondered, not daring to look at the man who stood beside her. Was it really Dao Ming Si? How lucky she was. Maybe this will work out now.  
  
Dao Ming Si didn't take a note of what she said but instead repeated his question, "I said, is there a problem?" He looked directly into the secretary's eyes, as if daring her to say there was. Then he turned to look at Shan Cai, and surprise gleamed in his eyes as he shouted, "It's you!"  
  
Shan Cai pretended to look shocked as well, "I... you're Dao Ming Si?" she managed to stutter.  
  
Dao Ming Si nodded and faced the secretary once more. "What's the problem Natasha?" he asked again, this time impatiently.  
  
The secretary, seeing that her boss knew the girl, quickly shook her head, "No, nothing sir. Everything's fine. I was just having a conversation with this lady about the job, which I've decided to give to her."  
  
"I don't believe you have the authority, Natasha." Dao Ming Si said simply.  
  
Natasha's trembled. "What do you mean, sir?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Consider yourself fired," answered Dao Ming Si.  
  
Natasha didn't say another word, but instead, started packing her things. Tears fell off her face, but no one came over to comfort her. Shan Cai wondered if it's because of the fear of Dao Ming Si firing them as well, or if it's because Natasha was unpopular in the office.  
  
"What are you people staring at? Get back to work!" he barked at the rest of his employees. The workers quickly sat back down and started working again, clearly because they were afraid to receive the same fate as Natasha.  
  
Dao Ming Si looked at Shan Cai, making her blush slightly. "What job did you apply for?" he asked her, his tone suddenly softer.  
  
Dumbstruck by her good fortune, Shan Cai was speechless, and could only point to the advertisement held in her hand. Dao Ming Si nodded.  
  
"You can do better than that," he said, looking at Shan Cai, "You can replace her," he added, pointing to Natasha, who now had given up on packing and started sobbing on the floor.  
  
Shan Cai nodded, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Can you start tomorrow?" Shan Cai nodded again, wishing that she could do something else besides nodding. Then she turned around and started to make her way towards the lift when Dao Ming Si's voice stopped her. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
She turned around and smiled, "Shan Cai. Mu Ye Shan Cai." And then she left the building, leaving a grinning Dao Ming Si and some baffled employees.

A/N; phew Here's another chapter. Hope you're all enjoying it. It took me quite a while. 

Please review and let me know what you think of the fic. Please support my other fic, Rainless Storm as well. /RainlessStorm/ 

Oh yes, if you have any ideas as what the story is going to turn out like, feel free to email me. 

I just thought I'd better explain. Most of this story is Shan Cai's flashback, in case you have not realised it yet. She's packing (as told in the prologue) and then she sort of thinks this whole mess through, and that's the story. 

Hope you've enjoyed it so far. 

Cheers,  
Amyranth.


	4. Meeting F4

Chapter 2- Meeting F4  
  
Shan Cai shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked out of the window, hoping to distract herself. For about the hundredth time in days, she asked herself yet again why she chose to do this mission. The view out of the window was monotonous, the same sights you see everyday when you look out to the street. Except today was raining, not that it really mattered.  
  
It wasn't a light shower, nor was it a storm, it was just raining heavily. The drops of water fell from the gloomy sky and onto the black cover of the car. Dao Ming Si's car.  
  
"Shan Cai, are you ok?" asked Dao Ming Si, taking his eyes off the road and turning around to face her, looking slightly worried.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. She lied. She was anything but fine. She forced herself to a small smile, trying to reassure Dao Ming Si. Even she didn't quite know what she was feeling, afraid, tense, nervous, excited, reluctant, eager, all these self-contradicting emotions at the same time. She didn't know what to make of them. She shook her head furiously, trying to clear her mind of all the feelings inside of her. She recalled her mentor's wise words. Emotions, he had said to her, only cloud the senses, they block it. In times of these, you must remember to focus. Focus on the mission. It is important. Without it, you may perish, with it, you may survive. It is a matter of controlling your mind.  
  
Dao Ming Si seemed satisfied as he once more turned back to the road. It had been several days since Shan Cai first began work in the Dao Ming Corporation. She has gotten to know Dao Ming Si better after these short days, though she is no closer to accomplishing her task. It was only the beginning of the beginning. Qing He had been right about one thing though, Shan Cai felt sure that Dao Ming Si liked her. No matter how she looked at it, the evidence only supported the conclusion.  
  
He had suggested for her to meet some friends of his. She had agreed. Shan Cai almost slapped herself for being so stupid. What if they don't accept her and tell Dao Ming Si to stop seeing her? How would she complete her mission then? Or worse, what if his friends see through her? What if they find out what she is really up to? What if....? Hundreds of questions filled her head, making her dizzy.  
  
"We're here," said Dao Ming Si happily, interrupting Shan Cai's train of thoughts.  
  
Shan Cai's eyes widened in shock. "Already?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky. Didn't they just leave a minute ago? She groaned. Why did time have to travel so fast when you're dreading something?  
  
"Yeah," Dao Ming Si responded, "This is VS, the pub I was talking about."  
  
Shan Cai nodded weakly, hoping against hope that Dao Ming Si didn't notice her discomfort. If she knew Dao Ming Si better, she would've saved herself from the worry because she would've known that Dao Ming Si is oblivious to subtle body language. But she didn't, so she was sick with worry.  
  
Dao Ming Si parked the car with ease and they got out. If Shan Cai was in a right condition, she would've wondered how he managed to find a parking spot in such a short time. They walked into VS, the automatic doors opening as they approached.  
  
Shan Cai had a quick glimpse of the pub. It was, just as she suspected, magnificent. After all, this was a place where only the very rich could afford to go to. Dao Ming Si walked up to a table where three men sat. Shan Cai followed him shyly, suddenly aware that she was hardly dressed appropriately for the situation. Well, she couldn't go back and change her clothes even if she did have something suitable, so she might as well stick with it.  
  
After taking a deep breath, she approached the table. Three heads turned to face her at once, looking at her inquisitively, as if she was the strangest thing in the world. Shan Cai had no idea what she was supposed to do. Should she introduce herself or wait to be introduced? What was the correct etiquette for the rich? She felt extremely uncomfortable under their intense gazes.  
  
Finally, after the awkward pause, Dao Ming Si got some sense into him and introduced Shan Cai. The rest of F4 seemed to have awakened from their trance and greeted Shan Cai heartily. Shan Cai smiled as she exchanged salutations with each of them and then sat down next to Dao Ming Si.  
  
"Ah Si," said the man sitting furthest away from Shan Cai, "Go buy us our drinks."  
  
"Why?" whined Dao Ming Si, "Why can't Lei get it? I did it the time before last."  
  
"So?" retorted the man, "You invited us here in the first place. It's only fair if you get the drinks."  
  
Dao Ming Si groaned but he stood up, though reluctantly and went away to buy the drinks, but not before shooting a glare at the man.  
  
Now that Dao Ming Si had left, Shan Cai knew that it was her turn to observe F4. She gazed at each one of them and before long, had a quite accurate impression of each of them, though she didn't know that.  
  
The first man had introduced himself as Xi Men. She could tell from the way he talked to her that he was a playboy. He was tall, but perhaps slightly shorter than Dao Ming Si. He wore glasses, but occasionally took them off and toyed with them, giving her the impression that they were only an accessory. He was the man who had ordered Dao Ming Si to get the drinks.  
  
The next person was called Mei Zuo, she recalled. He too, Shan Cai could tell, was a playboy. He was the most cheerful out of the lot and seemed to be very outgoing, joking and laughing most of the time. His hair was slightly longer than the rest of F4 and fell with elegance quite similar to her own hair. He seemed nice enough; Shan Cai sincerely hoped that they will be friends.  
  
The last person was a mystery to Shan Cai. His name was Hua Ze Lei. He hadn't talked at all since Shan Cai arrived, making her wonder if he's always quiet, or if it's just because of her. She almost thought that he did not see her if not for a small curt nod he gave her when she greeted him. She had observed him for quite a while now and only found herself to be more and more curious. He didn't join in the conversation, and when asked for his opinion on something, he would simply do a thumb-up and thumb- down sign.  
  
"So Shan Cai," said Mei Zuo, looking at her, "What's your job?"  
  
"A secretary at the Dao Ming Corporation," was Shan Cai's polite reply.  
  
"Oh," said Mei Zuo, slightly shocked. He shot Xi Men a look that Shan Cai couldn't recognise.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, nothing. It's just that we thought well... it's just when Ah Si said that he was a introducing us to a friend of his and we thought that..."  
  
"You thought I came from a rich family, didn't you?" finished Shan Cai off for him.  
  
Mei Zuo looked uncomfortable. "Well yes," he replied hesitantly.  
  
Shan Cai shook her head. "I'm not," she said.  
  
Xi Men decided it was better to change the topic, so he asked Shan Cai, "How did meet Ah Si?"  
  
"I ran into him," she responded and then added, "literally." And then she launched into the story about how she was applying for a job at the Dao Ming Corporation and then finding out that the man she knocked over was actually Dao Ming Si. Shan Cai couldn't help but noticing that Hua Ze Lei was eyeing her with a frown. Her stomach dropped. He didn't know did he? Did he see through her story? Did he figure everything out? Was she found out already, after... what? Five days?  
  
Presently Dao Ming Si came back with the drinks, in a better mood. He handed them each a beverage and sat back down again, eager to join the conversation. Shan Cai sipped her drink and watched Hua Ze Lei carefully. If he was going to reveal her true motives, he showed no sign of doing so. Shan Cai gave a little sigh, relieved. She must've been paranoid. He could've been frowning at anything. He could've had a headache, or because he had some problem with his company... and the list goes on. It wasn't necessarily directed at her. Even if it was, it still didn't mean that he suspected her. After debating with herself silently for a few moments, Shan Cai decided that she was being paranoid again and that Hua Ze Lei had no idea what was going one. But nether the less, she decided to keep an eye on him just in case.  
  
Relieved that she wasn't found out, Shan Cai became more relaxed and started to enjoy the conversation with F4.  
  
The time flew and soon it was night. F4 and Shan Cai had been in VS for over three hours, talking and laughing as if they've known each other all their life, not just a few hours. Shan Cai was having so much fun with them that she had forgotten that this was actually a mission, but as if she really was making friends. Finally, after realising how late it was, they left VS and went home.  
  
Shan Cai waved goodbye to Dao Ming Si and thanked him for a great day, and earned a bright smile from him. Shan Cai waited until his car disappeared into the shadows and walked into her apartment. She dug into her handbag and took out a rusty old key. She fumbled with it and then pushed it into the keyhole of her door. After hearing a small 'click' noise, she turned the handle and went in. Her apartment suddenly felt unusually lonely.  
  
She dumped her handbag on the dining table and plopped herself onto her old beanbag. She grinned. It had been a great day. And she had made some new friends. Who knew the afternoon had turned out so fun when she had positively been dreading it? She stared at her ceiling, suddenly remembering her mission. Her face darkened. How was she going to face F4 when they find out who she really is, and what she's really after? Will they understand? Will they forgive her?  
  
Shan Cai grimaced, sitting up. Fat chance, she thought to herself. By the end of all this, they'll all hate her, even though it's not her fault. She bit her lip. She knew that real life was different to movies, and that there was no way that this is going to work out. It never did for her. Unless...  
  
She got up from her bean bag and walked over to her small balcony and stared at the stars. It was her favourite spot in the whole apartment, even though it was so small. She knew it now. This was going to end one day, and that would be the day she dreaded. She didn't want to think about it now. That was the future. She wasn't going to worry about the future. Now, she was going to concentrate on the present, the things she's got, instead of losing them. She'll treasure everything she has, because she knows that she'll lose them some day.

A/N: Another chapter! Hope you're enjoying this, or if you're not, then tell me how I could improve in a review. 

Please review. I LUV hearing from my readers. 

I thank you for your support so far, please keep reading. I know this chapter is kind of boring, but it is neccessary. I'll update soon. 

Amyranth.


	5. Date with Dao Ming Si

Chapter 3- Date with Dao Ming Si  
  
Shan Cai stirred her tropical drink with her straw and looked up at Dao Ming Si, who despite his attempts, was grinning like an idiot. Seeing Dao Ming Si so happy, Shan Cai couldn't help but smile with him.  
  
So this was it. This was her first date with Dao Ming Si. Nothing spectacular, as she had dreaded, just a drink at a local café. But then again, this wasn't just any café; it was one of the most lavishing in the whole of Taiwan. This time, she had learnt from her previous mistakes and had spent a good hour or so finding the perfect outfit for the occasion, which proved to be a harder task than she had thought. But her efforts were rewarded by an awestruck Dao Ming Si who couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"So erm, Shan Cai," said Dao Ming Si, trying to make conversation, "Were you born in Taiwan?"  
  
"Yes, except I lived here for only a few months before moving to Hong Kong. So I don't really remember this place much, well at all," replied Shan Cai truthfully.  
  
"Oh, I see. So you went to university in Hong Kong," reasoned Dao Ming Si.  
  
"Yep. Why do you ask, Dao Ming Si?"  
  
Dao Ming Si shrugged. "Just curious. And please, call me Ah Si" he added.  
  
Shan Cai smiled and her cheeks turned to a light shade of pink.  
  
"I hope you don't find it offensive or rude for to me to ask this, but what it likes?" she blurted out.  
  
Dao Ming Si looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked, "What is what like?"  
  
"You know, being the owner of the largest company in the whole of Taiwan. Being a multi-millionaire, being admired by so many people, well, basically just being you," she finished lamely, hoping that she didn't sound too stupid.  
  
This startled Dao Ming Si. What did he feel about it all? Did he like the publicity? The riches? His fame? Did he like it how girls drooled whenever they saw him? He suddenly realised that he had never really thought about it before. It was just all natural to him- there was nothing to it. To him, it was a part of life. It was like breathing, you just do it, something that just comes along in life. He hesitated, thought about it over his mind, and could not come to a decision.  
  
Shan Cai took his silence as a sign that she went to far, that he was unhappy. She suddenly felt afraid. What if he blows up? She had heard of Dao Ming Si's infamous temper, everybody talks about it. Oh god, she groaned, I'm done for this time. When are you going to learn, Shan Cai, she thought as she mentally kicked herself.  
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered softly, "That was totally inappropriate of me. I shouldn't have asked something so personal."  
  
Dao Ming Si laughed. "Not it's Ok," he said, much to the relief of Shan Cai, "I was just thinking about it. I don't know frankly. It all seems natural, like its part of me. I don't know."  
  
Shan Cai nodded her head. She was relieved that Dao Ming Si was not mad at her. She'd have to be more careful. Being careless could lead her not only to failing her mission, but even possibly to her death. She must think things over before saying, something she lacks ability in. She was never a person to keep things in her head; she tended to blurt things out, resulting in her bubbly, friendly nature. But with this mission, she had to change that trait.  
  
"Yeah. I suppose so. I mean, you are the only son of the Dao Ming Enterprise. You grew up this way. You've never had a different life style to compare yours to. It was a stupid question in the first place."  
  
"No," said Dao Ming Si firmly, then he looked up at her. "What do you think of it?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Me?" cried a shocked Shan Cai. "I dunno..." she stuttered. "Well I do know, I suppose. I think if it were me, I'd feel a bit lonely. I mean, sure there are all those fans around, but it's not the same. Like I would still make friends, except I wouldn't be sure whether they are really friends with me because they want to be or if they are after money or something else. It would be just so difficult. I'd probably be really suspicious of everyone around me." And then there's family. I don't know about you, but if it weren't for my parents, I would've never made it to today. And by that I don't just mean them feeding me and giving me shelter, I mean emotionally. Honestly, I think I have the best parents in the word. Sure, they're not perfect. They're not rich, or extremely good looking or anything. But they have given me so much support over the years. They have offered me advice on areas that I'm unsure of, helped me financially numerous times, and basically they've always been there for me. I don't know what I would've done without them. And I just don't think parents owning big companies and enterprises could do this. I'm not saying that they're necessarily bad parents. I'm saying that they have less time to spare for their kids because they're too busy. They probably love their kids as much, but it's just not the same if you don't' spend time with-"  
  
Shan Cai stopped abruptly. She had just realised that she had been blabbering on. For the second time in a few minutes she blushed. "I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. "I must've bored you to death with that."  
  
"That's the problem with me" she said and leaned closer, "Sometimes I just go one blabbering about nonsense and I can't stop. I just can't help myself. It's a habit I'm trying to get rid of. But so far, I've been unsuccessfully."  
  
"Don't get rid of it," Dao Ming Si replied. "It's great how you can talk like that. You should pass some of the trait onto Lei. He talks too little. But anyway, tell me more about you parents. I'd love to hear about them."  
  
Shan Cai nodded, smiling. She went on and told Dao Ming Si all about her parents, starting right from the days they first met, until she left them. It seemed that she told him every single incident about them for she spoke non-stop for almost an hour. But Dao Ming Si wasn't bored, quite surprisingly. He was listening intently and occasionally interrupting her with a question. Finally, she finished.  
  
"So that's it. That's my parents. I've told you everything about them. Now it's your turn to tell me about your family."  
  
Dao Ming Si paused, wondering what he could tell her about his family. He felt a bit insecure, if that was possible for the 'mighty' Dao Ming Si. His family was nowhere as interesting as Shan Cai's. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find anything interesting about his family to share with her. So he decided to try a different approach.  
  
"What do you want to hear?" he asked Shan Cai, who looked at him eagerly.  
  
Shan Cai shrugged and then grinned, "Everything."  
  
That helped a lot, thought Dao Ming Si. "Well, the Dao Ming family is quite large. I have more than twenty first-cousins and so many other distant relatives that are impossible to count, some of which I haven't even met."  
  
"Tell me about your immediate family then."  
  
"Sure. Well, there used to be the four of us. My mother, father, my sister and myself, except I rarely saw my parents, especially my father. My parents are always away on business trips and conferences and once my sister was old enough, so was she. So usually it was just me and my servants. But now there's only my sister and me. My father died 3 years ago due to a heart attack and my mother died in a plane accident."  
  
"Oh," said Shan Cai, clasping her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry for bringing it up Ah Si," she whispered apologetically, "I had no idea. I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah. It's Ok," said Dao Ming Si, "I was never really close to them anyway. Like I said, I rarely even get to see them, say, around once every year for my mother and every two years for my father. Now my sister and I are very close, though let's just say that we have our differences. After my parents' death she's been living in New York, managing our companies there, while I look after the companies here."  
  
"Do you miss her?" asked Shan Cai.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes, I suppose. But it's not like we're never going to see each other again is it? I mean, we're only a flight away from each other."  
  
"I suppose," said Shan Cai doubtfully. She was feeling sorry for Dao Ming Si now. Being the only heir to a multi-million dollar corporation sure sounded very lonely to her. She suddenly realised that Dao Ming Si wasn't that much a pig-head Qing He had made him to be. Were they wrong about this? Shan Cai quickly shook her head, getting rid of the thought. How could she think that?  
  
"How long do you plan to stay in Taiwan, Shan Cai?" asked Dao Ming Si, changing the topic.  
  
"I'm not sure. Around a year or two, maybe?" Shan Cai didn't state the fact that she would be here until at least her mission was completed, however long that might take.  
  
"Then what are you going to do?" Dao Ming Si pressed on.  
  
"I don't' know," replied Shan Cai, wishing that she could say something useful. "I'll decide when I come to that point." Privately Shan Cai dreaded that day, because that would mean she would've betrayed Dao Ming Si, something she wanted to do less and less as each day passes.  
  
"You could well, stay in my company as long as you like. I could find a, um, more appropriate job for you," stammered Dao Ming Si unsurely.  
  
Shan Cai at last understood what the point of this conversation was- Dao Ming Si didn't want her to leave. She was filled with a sudden glee, surprising herself. Why was she feeling happy that Dao Ming Si wanted her to stay?  
  
"I erm..." she found that she was at a lost for words, which was something that she was not used to. "Thanks, I'll think about it," she said, finally managing to string some words together.  
  
Dao Ming Si nodded, slightly disappointed.  
  
Seeing him like this made Shan Cai drown in guilt. This was all her fault. Ah Si was so sincere with her, and she was only using him, toying with his emotions. How is he going to react when he finds out that all this was just an act? That she never cared about him?  
  
"Thanks Ah Si," said Shan Cai, reaching for the car door handle, but Dao Ming Si pulled her back.  
  
"Don't go yet Shan Cai," he whispered hoarsely, "I want to tell you something."  
  
The dim moonlight was shining into the car and Shan Cai could tell that Dao Ming Si's face was flushed. What was he going to ask her?  
  
"Shan Cai, will you be my girlfriend?"

A/N: oooooo... bit of a cliffhanger! Sorry that I haven't updated for so long. Been kinda busy lately (namely reading Lord of the Rings). It's a long book! And the third movie was sooooooo good!!!!!!!! Poor gollum sniff sniff Ok, enough about that, and more about this fic. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's going a bit slow and there's really no action and stuff, but bear with me coz this and about the next two or three chapters, are only an introduction. I promise that it will get more exciting, same applies for Rainless Storm.

And can someone please tell me in a review what Xiao You's last name is? YES! That's right! Xiao You is going to make an appearance in this fic! But sorry to disappoint any Xiao You and Xi Men fans, there won't be much about THEM. There'll heaps separate, but basically nothing of them together. It'll be smooth sailing for them in this fic. Let me see what else? Oh look out for a new chapter in Rainless Storm, I'll update that soon. If you haven't checked that fic out yet, please do. /RainlessStorm/ Please review peoples or email me at Amyranthfanfictionhotmail.com It is created soley for the purpose of fanfiction. So feel free to email me, coz so far I don't have a lot of mail! Any queries about the fic, predictions, advice, critisism... all welcome!!! That's all readers,  
  
till next time, Amyranth.


	6. Yang Xiao You

Chapter 4- Yang Xiao You  
  
"Shan Cai, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Shan Cai slammed the door shut, flung her bag to the direction of her sofa and leant against the back of the door, head tilted back. She shut her eyes and clasped her hands over her pounding heart, trying to calm herself. Slowly she slid down until she landed on the floor with a 'thump'. After several moments of absolute silence, she gradually opened her eyes again.  
  
It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness of the apartment. She could only see the dim hazy outlines of her furniture, but could tell that her previous throw had been totally inaccurate; her handbag had landed on the floor a few metres away from her aim, it was lucky that there wasn't anything breakable in it, or she would've regretted being so rash.  
  
She couldn't believe it... she just couldn't. It had happened. And she didn't expect it. Shan Cai's mind drifted back to what had happened moments ago, in Ah Si's car.  
  
**. : FLASHBACK : .**  
  
"Shan Cai, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Shan Cai stared at Ah Si, dumbstruck by both his openness and rashness. He barely knew her! How could he ask her so soon? They had only just met each other for three weeks! Shan Cai opened her mouth, but found that she had nothing to say, so she closed it again, and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, trying to pass the awkward silence.  
  
Ah Si seeing Shan Cai's silence, kept going, but his voice sounded doubtful and he kept staring at Shan Cai with pleading eyes, hoping for her to look up at him. She didn't.  
  
"I know it might seem a bit well, you know, a bit foolish of me, seeing as we've only just met... but I know that... it just feels right... I mean..." Ah Si frantically tried to explain himself, but only seemed to get more confusing. Desperate, he looked up at Shan Cai, hoping that she would fill in the gaps.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ah Si started again, this time his voice seemed stronger, as if his confidence had been renewed. "I've never felt this way before, Shan Cai, never. Not about anything. Ever since I met you... everything I look at, everything I see and touch, or hear and smell, seems different. My whole surroundings have changed since I met you. You changed me. I don't know how, nor why. But you have... and I have to do something about it, because it's driving me nuts. I can't stop thinking about you. Everything about you shines. You're different to all the other girls I've dated. Everything reminds me of you. Every single minute I spend with you... I... I feel as if there is nobody in the world except for us. Only us."  
  
"So I guess, Shan Cai, what I'm trying to say, is that I think... I think I've fallen for you. Please Shan Cai," whispered Ah Si hoarsely, grasping his rough hands over her slender ones, "Just give me a chance. One chance, that is all I'm asking for. Please. Just one chance."  
  
Slowly, Shan Cai raised her head, and came face to face with the man who had just proclaimed that he loved her. She couldn't help but stare into those deep dark eyes. They were so sincere. So innocent, so naïve...  
  
Could she possible refuse him?  
  
Could she?  
  
Shan Cai smiled and asked mischievously, "Just one?"  
  
Ah Si nodded solemnly, looking hopefully at her.  
  
Shan Cai grinned, "Well," she said, tilting her head as if in serious consideration, and then spoke very slowly and deliberately, "I suppose I could give you a chance. But only one!"  
  
Ah Si looked ecstatic.  
  
**. : FLASHBACK : .**  
  
So she had said yes. She had done it on impulse. Her logic, and her common sense, all gone in that momentary bliss. But now that she was all alone in her apartment, she realised that she made a mistake.  
  
A huge mistake.  
  
She had lost her excuse.  
  
Over the past few weeks, she knew that she was growing closer to Ah Si, and couldn't possibly hurt him in anyway, even with her duties. So she had devised a plan. She would not get closer to him. Thus, she would have an excuse that there was no way to steal the password for Ah Si's lap top and access the documents. And then either the mission was stopped or given to someone else to accomplish, and either suited her fine. It had been a brilliant plan.  
  
But now it was ruined. All because of a stupid blunder due to foolishness.  
  
Shan Cai knew now that her betrayal of Ah Si is inevitable. She had tried to refrain from doing so, but it now seemed as if fate had chosen instead for her.  
  
She was seriously not in the mood for this. They had been sitting in the air port for over an hour, waiting for some friend of F4 to arrive. The friend however, seemed reluctant to show himself. First the plane was delayed and then there was some problem with landing. If Shan Cai was in one of her good moods, she might've enjoyed the company of F4 in the luxury of air conditioning ( it was scorching hot outside), but the aftermath of having agreed to be Ah Si's girlfriend was still frustrating her to no end.  
  
And that brought her thoughts back to Ah Si. He had been grinning the whole time ever since Shan Cai arrived- which earned a couple of odd looks from Xi Men- and kept staring at her like an idiot. But apart from that, he made himself quite distant, really. Shan Cai reasoned that he had not yet told the rest of F4 about them.  
  
Good, she thought forcefully, maybe then there is still a way out of this mess.  
  
With that relieving thought in mind, her mood took a definite upturn and she found herself less angry with the unknown friend, and rather, began to enjoy the scenery outside the air port window. It was quite lovely really, all bright and cheery, like a haven. There were a couple of small fluffy clouds in the air behind the veil of the light baby blue sky. The green hills behind the airport seemed oddly out of place in a world of stone and concrete, but nether the less made an interesting addition to the scenery. In one word, everything was perfect. Too perfect really, thought Shan Cai with a wry smile.  
  
Shan Cai turned back to F4, wanting to start a conversation. She suddenly noticed that the atmosphere was not normal. Wanting to slap herself for not noticing this before, she tried work out exactly why it wasn't normal. Lei, who wore the same expressionless mask today as any other day, was no more a clue than a mere stranger passing by. So moving on, Shan Cai turned to study Ah Si silently and to her immense irritation, was still grinning. But somehow, seeing him feeling this happy about their relationship made her, somehow, feel happy as well. Deciding that today was not the day to work out her weird and random thoughts, she turned back to the mystery of the strange atmosphere.  
  
She next surveyed Mei Zhuo, who proved to be far more informative than Lei and Ah Si put together and doubled. He kept looking expectantly over to the entrance door and looking down at his expensive watch, and tapping his toes impatiently. A very un-Mei Zhuo thing to do.  
  
Xi Men also looked very anxious, though he was not as obvious as Mei Zhuo, Shan Cai could tell from his small body movements that he was just as eager as Mei Zhuo, if not more. Xi Men was biting his lips and glanced every few seconds to the screen that announced the arrivals of planes. His fingers were intertwined with each other, and it seemed that he did not notice it.  
  
What was with it, thought Shan Cai, curious. Hoping that the 'friend' could arrive soon and answer all her queries, she too began anxiously waiting, her previous worries temporarily forgotten.  
  
The speaker in the other side of the room announced that flight SJY206 from Tokyo had just landed. Shan Cai watched Mei Zhuo and Xi Men exchange identical excited grins. Even Ah Si and Lei seemed to have awoken from their dreamlike state, because at least now, they were standing up straight and looking over at the arrival door. From this, it was quite obvious that whomever they were waiting for was on flight SJY206.  
  
Finally, thought Shan Cai.  
  
Suddenly Mei Zhuo jumped up excitedly, pointed to the arrival door, and practically screamed into Shan Cai's ear, "There! I've found her!"  
  
Before Shan Cai had time to register the fact that the friend whom she had assumed was a he turned out to be a she, a tornado of pink, black and blue came whirling at them and enveloped Xi Men. It took Shan Cai a moment to realise that the 'tornado' in fact was a girl who was wearing a pink tank and jeans with black hair.  
  
The two broke the hug and the girl was about to pull away before Xi Men put his hands around her waist and kissed her lovingly on the lips. The rest of F4 turned away, not out of embarrassment, but more out of respect for the two. Shan Cai decided to follow their lead and not stare at the oblivious couple. Because F4 had turned away with such familiarity, Shan Cai noted that this sort of show of affection between Xi Men and this girl was not a rare occurrence.  
  
The two broke the kiss, and when the girl realised that there were four other people with her, she blushed madly. To make matters worse, Mei Zhuo decided to tease her a bit, "Almost done yet, you two? Can we look now-", here he covered his eyes and pretended to take a sneak peep, "-and greet our friend Xiao You? Or would you two like a few more hours?"  
  
The girl, whose name Shan Cai now knew was Xiao You from Mei Zhuo's speech, blushed, if possible, even more. Xi Men, however, just shrugged and held her tighter, after throwing Mei Zhuo a pretend annoyed look. Xiao You seemed to have recovered herself, and grinned at Mei Zhuo, "Now, honestly Mei Zhuo, is that any way to talk to your auntie? Didn't your mother teach you any respect for your elders?"  
  
This shocked Shan Cai. The girl was around the same age as them all, if not younger, how could she be Mei Zhuo's auntie? Her shock must've shown on her face, for Mei Zhuo turned and introduced her to Xiao You and then explained Shan Cai's query.  
  
"My grandmother had my mother when she was very young, and then my mother had me while she was twenty. Around that time, my grandmother had Xiao You. So technically, Xiao You is my auntie, as she is my mother's sister, even tough she is younger than me." Xiao You nodded happily, "Mei Zhuo is my favourite nephew." She purposely put an emphasis on the word nephew.  
  
It's hardly fair," groaned Mei Zhuo, "but that's how the family works, not by age but by generation. So she is my elder, supposedly. But then again, she is Xi Men's fiancée, and Xi Men is like a brother to me, so she will be my sister-in- law."  
  
Xi Men grinned evilly. "Nah ah, Mei Zhuo. I may be like a brother to you, but when it comes to sorting out generations, family comes first. So, because I am Xiao You's fiancée, and Xiao You is your auntie, then I will become your uncle. And because both Lei and Ah Si are like brothers to me, they will be your uncles as well. Geez, Mei Zhuo, you are ever so lucky. You have suddenly gotten yourself three extra uncles."  
  
Mei Zhuo groaned. "And when Lei and Ah Si get married, their wives will be my aunties? What is this world coming to?"  
  
"Poor Mei Zhuo," said Xiao You with mock sympathy "All of us here are your elders. You'll just have to live with it. I promise you, if you listen to us and do as you are told like a good little boy, we won't remind you all the time that we are of your senior. Trust me, I mean, after all, I am your auntie, I do know more than you, do I not?"  
  
Mei Zhuo threw Xiao You a dirty look, and she replied by poking her tongue out at him. He glared back at her, and she rolled her eyes, and then imitated an old grandma, leaning on a walking stick, calling out, "Mei Zhuo! Where is my good nephew? Where is he gone?" Xi Men, pretending to be Mei Zhuo leaning on a walking stick, replied, "Yes Auntie? What is it?" This caused Xiao You to collapse into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh well," Mei Zhuo finally said, giving up, and then he turned and saw Shan Cai, "Looks like it's just you and me, heh, Shan Cai? At least you won't suddenly become my senior."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that Mei Zhuo," said Xi Men teasingly. "If Shan Cai marries Ah Si... then she will become your auntie!"  
  
Mei Zhuo was speechless.  
  
"You won't go back again, will you? You do know that I miss you a lot, don't you. I want you to stay here. All of us. Will you? We'll be together here, and we can be with each other whenever we like," a man's voice asked gently. He hugs another figure even tighter, as if afraid of letting go, "I go crazy without you, you know that?"  
  
A girly giggle is heard, "I'd say you are crazy anyway." Then her voice turned serious. "You know I need to go back, But it's not that bad is it? This way we can appreciate each other more because of the precious little time we spend together."  
  
"What is with girls and studying aboard? We've got excellent schools here. Why can't you go to one of them? Xiao You, I want to be able to see your angelic smile every day. I want to be able to see and touch you everyday, not just hear your voice over some machine."  
  
"One day, Xi Men. One day. I promise."

A/N. Sorry for not posting for like months!! i've just sorta, not been in the mood. But I''ll try to update soon, both this one and Rainless Storm. If you haven't already, check out my other story /RainlessStorm/ and please leave a review.

I once read somewhere from someone that reviews are like the ink of a writer. TOO TRUE!!! so please review and i shall be inspired by it and will write more and more often. To Xiao You and Xi Men fans out there. This is a bit of a chapter dedicated to you guys, as will some others. But unfortunately, they will not be the centre of my plotline.

Speaking of my plot, if anyone has any gueses/predictions/theories, feel free to submit them into a review, or email me Amyranthfanfictionhotmail.com EVERYTHING IS WELCOME. That's all. Hope everyone has a really good weekend. and please review!!!!!  
  
PS thanx jeanna for telling me that stupid mistake. I have also fixed up all those horrible horrible bits where they left out the spaces... so hope that it's easier to read!!!!


End file.
